Movie Night at Cobbs
by anonymousninja007
Summary: Arthur and Ariadne find that Cobb looks like Leonardo Di Caprio while watching the Titanic at Cobb's house with the team. This is probably very lame but no flames please.Little A/A 'cause I think they're a cute couple.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inception.

A/N:Oh and by the way I have never watched the Titanic so I can't really make any references to it seeing as I have limited knowledge on that movie. Although I hear it's really good.

Movie Night at Cobbs

They were all at his house watching the Titanic for some reason. That reason being Ariadne. It seemed that now a days after the Inception that none of the four men could deny her anything, especially Arthur.

Miles had taken James and Phillipa out for the day and they were now fast asleep in their beds.

Earlier that evening Ariadne had phoned him about the movie. When he first heard her idea he imediatly said no.

_Earlier that Evening_

_ James and Phillipa were already tucked into bed fast asleep when Dom Cobb heard the phone ring. He looked at the caller ID half expecting it to be the worst possible call another Inception job. It was Ariadne. He let out a sigh of relief._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Cobb, so we were wondering if you were free tonight 'cause everyone wants to watch the Titanic so we all agreed to phone you to see if you wanted to watch it to and if we could watch it at your house because you have the most room."_

"_Slow down Ariadne. I assume that when you say 'we' and 'everyone' you mean, Eames, Yusuf and Arthur."_

"_Yep it's amazing, I actually got Arthur and Eames to agree on the same thing. They _never _agree on anything."_

_He chuckled, he knew that it really was amazing although he has his suspicions that it had something to do with her._

"_Amazing but I don't think that that's such a good idea. James and Phillipa are already asleep, I don't want to wake them up, and knowing Eames they're bound to wake up."_

_He tried to let her down gently._

"Please_ Dom, we'll be really quiet. _Please _I'll make sure Eames stays quiet, he can be quiet when he wants to be. I'll duct tape his mouth if I need to."_

_ He heard banging in the background and an indignant 'HEY' that sounded a lot like Eames and a 'shut up' from Arthur and Ariadne. In that time he could see Ariadne in his mind, wide pleading eyes and a slightly pouting expression on her face. He broke._

"_Fine. What movie are we watching again?"_

"_The Titanic. Thanks Cobb. We'll be there in 20 minutes."_

_ She hung up. Cobb put his head in his hands. Watching a movie with the team, what did he get himself into? He really doesn't mind except for the fact that Eames and Arthur will probably be arguing the whole time. Then he saw an image of Eames with duct tape plastered across his mouth and he had to laugh. But still, why did he agree to this anyways? Oh that's right, Ariadne. He could barely deny her it. He wondered how she got away with getting everyone to agree with it. He knows that Yusuf has a soft spot for her and that Eames thinks of her like a little sister or a favorite niece. And he knows for a _fact_ that Arthur had taken a liking to her and would do anything for her, but it was just so _hard_ to see the always stoic point man relaxed. _

_ But true to her word they all showed up completely relaxed. Unfortunately they didn't need to duct tape Eames' mouth, he would've loved to take pictures. For once Arthur actually looked relaxed and was wearing something other than a three piece suit. He was wearing (designer) jeans and a blue dress shirt. Though his hair was still slicked back in his usual style._

"_Arthur I didn't realize you owned something other than a three piece suit. Who convinced you to wear jeans?"_

_ He mumbled something that sounded a lot like Ariadne. Ariadne who was currently holding his hand. She not very secretly elbowed him in the ribs. Arthur winced a bit. They all entered the house._

_After everyone was settled down with a bowl of popcorn the movie started..._

_Present Night_

It was half way through the movie and everyone was looking surprisingly tired. Ariadne was curled up into Arthur's side with her head on his shoulder looking ready to drift off into sleep. Arthur had his arm around her shoulders but was wide awake and aware as ever, but looking fairly contented. Eames and Yusuf were in the only two chairs looking ready to pass out and Cobb was stretched out on the sofa but not in the least bit tired. There was a small cough. It was James. He looked scared and curious.

"Daddy who are all of these people?"

"Well that's your Uncle Arthur, you remember him right? And beside him is your Aunt Ariadne."

Ariadne startled at being called 'Aunt'.

"And that's your Uncle Eames and your Uncle Yusuf."

"Oh. Daddy I had a nightmare."

"Okay James come here, remember, it was only a dream, they only last until you wake up. Come on let's get you back to bed."

"Can I have a drink of water?"

"Yes, come on."

Cobb paused the movie and got up to put James to bed. When he left the room and was out of earshot Ariadne sat up.

"Hey has anyone else noticed that Cobb and Leonardo Di Caprio look alike?"

"They look similar but not alike love."

Eames stated.

"No I think Ariadne's right they do look the same. What do you think Yusuf."

"_Of course you would agree with her."_

Eames muttered under his breath. Arthur glared at the forger.

"I will not get involved in this conversation."

"What conversation?"

Cobb reentered the room confused.

"Nothing. What are you talking about? There was no conversation."

Cobb raised an eyebrow.

"Yusuf just tell me."

"Fine. Ariadne and Arthur think you and Leonardo Di Caprio look alike."

"They _what?"_

"In all honesty you two _do_ look alike, and they _did_ say that you look like a famous actor."

Yusuf tried to dig himself out of the hole but he just dug himself in deeper, unfortunately. Cobb burst out laughing. When he finally stopped he noticed that everyone was looking slightly uncomfortable. He turned the movie back on and enjoyed the rest of it as best as he could, it got a little hard to enjoy it once Ariadne started to sniffle near the end. When it ended he realized that only himself and Arthur were still awake and aware. He looked at Arthur who still had an arm around Ariadne.

"You do realize that if you hurt her I. Will. Kill. You."

"Yes, but I would let you hurt me, I swear Cobb that I will never hurt her. Besides you'd have to get in line behind Eames, Yusuf, Miles, and her."

"Okay."

Cobb sounded and looked skeptical.

"I think I'll take her home now."

Cobb handed Arthur the dvd Ariadne had brought. He watched as Arthur tried and failed to wake her up and just picked her up.

"Bye Dom."

"See you later Arthur."

Arthur left with Ariadne in his arms. Two guests left. He smirked. He found a whistle and being careful not to wake up James or Phillipa he blew on it with a satisfied smirk when Eames and Yusuf startled awake and looked around like a bomb had gone off. They got up said their thank yous and left.

The End


End file.
